Blog użytkownika:ForeverNTM/Fanon's Next Top Model - Casting Week - Część 1
center|650px Los Angeles, studio FNTM Poznajmy jurorów: 150px|center Cieszę się, że jestem w FNTM. Znalazłam już twarz modelingu, teraz czas znaleźć biznes, brand, boss, która zdobędzie ten świat jednym zdjęciem i zabierze pracę tym dziwkom z Australii. 150px|center Witam dziewczyny. Jestem tutaj, żeby pomóc Tyrze znaleźć modelkę. Nie szukamy żadnej następnej gwiazdki, która będzie pozować do Faktów czy Gazety Wyborczej. Dobrze znowu wrócić na stare śmieci. 150px|center Wróciłam by znaleźć pierwszą na świecie Fanon's Next Top Model. Modeling to już nie tylko pozowanie, ale również wyrobie własnej, unikalnej marki. Podczas trwania tego programu będę szukać modelki wszechstronnej, utalentowanej, która zdoła zaskoczyć nasze jury. CASTING WEEK CZAS ZACZĄĆ! #1 Sha'Monique Lucero 300px Sha'Monique zawsze marzyła o karierze modelki lub aktorki, a do tego uwielbia rywalizację, więc Top Model jest dla niej idealne. Kiedyś "Shae" przez swój charakter była uważana wśród znajomych za rozpieszczoną księżniczkę, choć tak naprawdę wcale taka nie jest. Dziewczyna ma bogatych rodziców, ale nie posługuje się ich pieniędzmi, żeby osiągnąć sukces, ponieważ woli sama na wszystko zapracować. Mimo wszystko jej zachowanie często sprawia jej problemy. Sha'Monique rzadko siedzi cicho, więc jak tylko coś jej się nie spodoba, to od razu o tym powie. Jest też bardzo skłonna do kłótni oraz szczera do bólu, przez co zazwyczaj ma więcej wrogów niż przyjaciół, ale dla niej nie ma to dużego znaczenia. 100px|center Myślę, że jest bardzo ładna i ma potencjał na modelkę, ma dobre ciało i twarz, więc myślę, że odnajdzie się w tym programie. 100px|center Tak, tak, tak. To jest to czego szukamy. Silna, przepiękna kobieta. Nie podoba mi się Twoje imię. Tak jakby Twoi rodzicie chcieli Ci dać stereotypowe imię dla murzynki. Sha Monique, zmieć to imię proszę. Twoi rodzice chyba Cię nienawidzą 100px|center Podoba mi się twoja uroda. Możemy z nią pracować i sprawić, że będziesz #NextLevelFierce. Dodatkowo podoba mi się twoja osobowość i mam wrażenie, że długo nie dasz innym dziewczyną rozstawiać się po kątach. A w świecie mody to naprawdę bardzo ważne! #2 Amanda Harris 300px Od dziecka marzyłam o byciu modelką. Ostatecznie zostałam aktorką, ale chce coś zmienić w swoim życiu i zrealizować marzenia z dzieciństwa. Moja młodsza siostra, to moje jedyne wsparcie, tylko ona mi została wśród całej rodziny i właśnie jej chce podarować mój udział w programie. Moja młodsza sister - mała ikona światowa namówiła mnie do przyjścia na casting. Mam nadzieje, że zauważycie we mnie choć odrobinę rasowej modelki teraz, a na sam koniec programu rozkwitnę niczym żółty tulipan. 100px|center Nie chcę być rude, ale kiedy prezentujesz się ludziom, którzy cię nie znają miło by było zacząć swoją prezentację od podania swojego imienia i nazwiska. Jeżeli magazyn szuka modelek do sesji to patrzy na imiona i nazwiska. Jeżeli mieliby zatrudniać noname'y to poszliby na stronę ze stockowymi fotografiami. Jesteś ładna i masz potencjał, ale to było straszne faux pas. 100px|center Amanda Harris... powiem Ci szczerze, że nigdy nie słyszałam o jakieś modelce, która nazywa się Harris... w takim razie Twoja siostra też mogła z Tobą przyjść. Nie widzę w Tobie modelki. Aktorstwo raczej Ci wystarczy. 100px|center Wydaje mi się, że nie możemy powiedzieć tutaj, że widzimy tutaj true potenszyl. Mam wrażenie, że jesteś kolejną osobą, która może i ma potencjał, ale nie reprezentuje tego sobą w czasie castingu. Pierwsze wrażenie jest najważniejsze, a tutaj to wrażenie jest kiepskie... #3 Patricia Renson 300px Chce wyzbyć z siebie postrzeganie jako dziewczyny tańczącej w nocnych klubach. Chce zostać naturalną, piękną modelką! Chodzić po wybiegach, spełniać marzenia! Chcę udowodnić rodzinie, że wcale nie jestem kobietą lekkich obyczajów i mam nadzieje, że mi w tym pomożecie. 100px|center Patricia, nawet się nie przedstawiaj, bo wyglądasz jak dziwka, a nie jak modelka. Latarnie stoją przed studiem, a nie w studiu. 100px|center Szukamy modelki, a nie gwiazdy porno. Next. 100px|center Myślę, że możemy Ci pomóc, ale musisz, dziewczyno..., zmienić nastawienie o 360 stopni. Nie możemy w Tobie widzieć kogoś taniego, chcemy widzieć modelkę high fashion! Jeżeli mamy na Ciebie postawić, potrzebujemy dowodu, że możemy z Ciebie zrobić kogoś więcej, niż seksi laskę. #4 Cyiamsha Cooper 300px Chcę dostać się do domu modelek, ponieważ jestem wspaniała. Może zabrzmi to głupio, ale wiem że tutaj pasuję. Pewnie większość uczestniczek stanowić będą czarne dziewczyny będące w typy Tyry. Ja chcę udowodnić, że biała dziewczyna też potrafi. Poza tym, nie robię tego dla pieniędzy, a jedynie dla sławy. Chcę, aby pokochali mnie wszysyscy widzowie programu. Poza tym moje hobby to: leżing, smażing, plażing, oczywiście wszystko z dodatkiem alkoholu. 100px|center Po twoim przedstawieniu uważam, że twoje słowa mogę zostać odebrane jako rasizm. Ciężko mi tutaj ocenić twój potencjał, masz ładne ciało, ale twarz tutaj nie zachwyca. 100px|center Właśnie widzę. Nie wiem, co mogę napisać o Tobie, bo po zobaczeniu Twojego zdjęcia mało mnie interesuje Twoja osobowość i Twoje życie. Nie mogę się skupić, bo patrzę się na Twoje implanty. 100px|center Mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle... że jesteś młoda, na pewno piękna, ale czy jesteś Next Level Fierce? Better prove me wrong. Każda dziewczyna może się rozebrać, ale pokaż nam, że możesz również pozować jako modelka couture albo high editorial. #5 Phelicia "Phe Phe" Vikander 300px I'm Phelicia and I'm here to win. Od czasów dzieciństwa moje zycie nie bylo latwe. Dzieci w szkole na każdej przerwie kazały mi wracać do domu krzycząc "bye phelicia", w dodatku zawsze ktoś zajmował moje ulubione krzesło w sali. Moje zycie odmieniło sie gdy podczas oglądania programu Survivor usłyszałam te sama frazę ktora przesladowała mnie w młodosci. Micheala Bradshaw...powiedziala BYE FELICIA. Uznałam wtedy ze czas wziac sie w garsc. Otworzyłam swoj własny sklep z case'ami na Iphone X, prowadzę bloga lepszego od Deynn, napisałam słownik ciętych ripost ze współpracą z Izabelą Kisio Skorupą. Moim ostatnim pomyslem jest linia t-shirtow z napisem "Bye felicia", ale ja nie mam zamiaru zatrudniać modelek, aby byly twarzą mojej marki. Chce zostac top model, aby moc rozprowadzić swoją markę na całym świecie, zatrudnić samą siebie jako modelkę, walczyc z prześladowaniami i udowodnić, że "Bye felicia" to nie zawsze pożegnanie! 100px|center Jak dla mnie jesteś taką typową famewhore. Jesteś ładna, ale dla mnie modelka powinna być naturalna, a twoje implanty są gotowe do wyskoczenia i zaatakowania każdego, kto cię skrytykuje. 100px|center Tylko nie blogerka. Wiesz jak ja nienawidzę blogerek, Tyra? To po co takie zapraszasz do FNTM. Gdybym mogła to być Cię nie przyjęła, bo jesteś kolejną dziewczyną, która szuka rozgłosu. Na szczęście masz dobrą figurę, więc masz przynajmniej jakieś szanse na zostanie modelką. 100px|center Dlatego właśnie ją zaprosiłam Janice. Jak dla mnie jesteś dobrym, tradycyjnym materiałem na modelkę. Ładna blondynka, ale mam wrażenie, że pokażesz nam, że jesteś modelką high fashion, jak tylko dobrze pokierujesz swoim losem w tym programie, albo w świecie mody... Oba światy są brutalne. #6 Cora Montano 300px Od dziecka marzyłam, żeby zostać TOP Model. Brałam udziały w pokazach kiedy byłam jeszcze nastolatką. Nie mam problemu z pokazaniem swojego ciała. Grałam różnorodne role w teatrze. Od czasu do czasu dostaje zaproszenia, żeby zagrać jako guest w serialach. Gdy postawię jakiś cel, dąże do niego. Moim celem jest wygrana w top model, nadchodzę! 100px|center Nie ma w tobie nic wyjątkowego, mam wrażenie, że już dzisiaj był tu ktoś kto wyglądał dokładnie jak ty! W tym biznesie musisz się wyróżniać, a ty tego nie robisz. To jest top model, a nie flop model. 100px|center Chyba mam deva ju... czy nie ocenialiśmy Ciebie już kilka minut temu? Chyba nie powinnam pić przy ocenianiu. 100px|center Mam wrażenie, że jestem tu jako jedyna miła. Masz potencjał, ale musisz go inaczej wydobyć. Potrzebujemy Ciebie w postaci bardziej editirial, a nie commercial. Jeżeli to naprawisz, na pewno osiągniesz dużo. #7 Carmen Pattison 300px Chcę zostać modelką, bo zawsze chciałam być sławna! Blask fleszy, paparazzi, fani... No i uwielbiam pozować do zdjęć! Przede wszystkim jednak kocham rywalizację. Chcę być we wszystkim najlepsza, próbowałam już tańca, śpiewu, a nawet porno, teraz przyszedł czas na modeling. Bóg nie poskąpił mi urody, dlaczego więc z tego nie skorzystać? Jestem szczupła, zgrabna, ładna. Jestem kobietą na wsi wychowaną (wiem, nie wyglądam) i chcę pokazać wszystkim, że takie też mają szansę na przyszłość. Wyrwijcie się i zróbcie coś dla siebie! Moi rodzice są zrozpaczeni, że opuściłam rodzinną farmę, ale mnie to nic nie obchodzi. Kiedyś byłam słodką i miłą nastolatką, jednak ludzie nauczyli mnie, że taką się być nie da, więc stałam się buntowniczką, która będzie walczyć o lepsze życie dla siebie. Zostanę modelką i będę zarabiać miliony. Jestem pewna, że inne dziewczyny nie mają ze mną szans. Wierzcie mi, jestem w tym najlepsza. Wszystko, czego się podejmuję wychodzi mi najlepiej. To zabawne, że ci głupcy chcą w ogóle ze mną konkurować. Zawsze mnie śmieszyło jak ludzie z miasta uważały się za lepsze. Że niby tylko takie mogą być modelkami? Nowy Jork, Kalifornia, New Jersey? Szpary między zębami, albinoski, czarne, grube, brzydkie? A gdzie Oklahoma? Gdzie kobiety z mniejszych miast? Gdzie prawdziwe piękne egzemplarze, a nie dziwadła? Chcę sprowadzić świat modelingu na dobrą drogę. '' 100px|center ''Jak dla mnie kiedy na ciebie patrzę to mam takie: WOW, ta dziewczyna ma w sobie to coś, wygląda jak modelka, moja ulubiona dziewczyna póki co, ale jak słyszę twoje wypowiedzi to odpychasz mnie od siebie, brzmisz jak wannabe diva, a tutaj jedynymi divami jest nasz panel jurorski, ty chcesz coś osiągnąć, póki co jesteś nikim, więc opanuj swój charakter i okaż szacunek osobom, które mogą ci pomóc. 100px|center Wreszcie ktoś kto wygląda jak modelka. Masz przepiękne rysy, zdjęcie wygląda fenomenalnie. Chyba zostaniesz moją faworytką, bo tak naprawdę nie będziesz miała konkurencji. 100px|center Jest z Ciebie materiał na dobrą, profesjonalną modelkę. Jednak nie jesteś boginią (bo one Cię oceniają) i musisz trochę opanować to co mówisz, bo gurl, będziesz miała wrogów... co ja mówię! Jesteś genialna! #8 Shelley Carter 300px Może to zabrzmi śmiesznie, dziecinnie i mało oryginalnie, ale chcę zostać modelką, by móc uczynić świat lepszym. Ale również czuję się piękna i chcę innym to pokazać, chcę inspirować ludzi. Cierpię na bielactwo przez co przez swoje całe życie nie miałam łatwo, bo ludzi odstrasza to, co inne. Na szczęście w modelingu tak nie jest - coraz więcej widzi się albinosek, czarnych kobiet, tych, które wykraczają ponad przeciętny rozmiar, myślę, że zrobiłyśmy wielki postęp patrząc na to, co było kiedyś. To właśnie mi się podoba, że dzisiaj inność w tej karierze jest ceniona. Chciałabym wyjść na wybieg i powiedzieć tym wszystkim dziewczynom "ty też możesz być piękna". Ludzie myślą, że to proste, ale wcale tak nie jest. Praca w modelingu potrafi być bardzo wymagająca, ale ja zawsze byłam perfekcjonistką. Wierzę, że kiedyś osiągnę swój cel i że Fanon's Next Top Model mi w tym pomoże. 100px|center Masz świetne rysy twarzy, myślę, że możesz wiele osiągnąć w tym biznesie, masz w sobie "to coś", co sprawia, że wyróżniasz się od reszty i nie mówię tutaj o bielactwie. 100px|center Czy Ty nie jesteś przypadkiem albinosem? W takim razie się zgodzę, bo podskoczy nam oglądalność. Łzawe historyjki i te sprawy. 100px|center Hmmm... boję się, że ten biznes Cię zniszczy, a produkcja zrobi z Ciebie kogoś kim nie jesteś... tak poza tym jesteś cudna i uwielbiam to co reprezentujesz. Zrobisz karierę, to na pewno i będę za Ciebie trzymać kciuki i za twoją przyszłość. #9 Jasmine Mann 300px Jasminie nigdy nie marzyła o byciu modelką uważała, że to nie dla niej i że jest wiele ładniejszych dziewczyn z którymi nie miała by szans konkurować. Pewnego dnia spotkała na ulicy cygankę która za zawrotną sumę jednego dolara powróżyła jej z ręki. Przepowiednia mówiła o wielkiej karierze jaka jest jej pisana właśnie w tej branży. Kobieta zachęcona tym co usłyszała postanowiła zgłosić się do programu i sprawdzić czy nie zmarnowała swojego dolara. 100px|center Jesteś ładna, aczkolwiek wypowiadasz się tak, jakby w połowie zdania twój mózg potrzebował chwili dla ciebie *naomi uśmiecha się podnosząc magazyn i pokazując go do kamery* i nie była w stanie dokończyć tego, co mówisz. 100px|center Przepraszamy Cię Jasmine, ale jesteś trochę za stara na modelkę. Mogłaś przyjść 20 lat wcześniej. 100px|center Ja mam gdzieś hejterów. Myślę, że wiek nie jest ważny by być modelką, liczy się to, co ma się w sobie. Poza tym patrzmy na nas... my wszystkie jesteśmy bliskie menopauzie, a i tak jesteśmy fabulous. #10 Fanya Hinton 300px Dla Fanya’i wzięcie udziału w Top Model to kwestia biustu, nie gustu. Od lat powiększała sobie swoje meloniki i dopiero teraz, kiedy pewna siebie może się pochwalić dwoma dojrzałymi arbuzami, jest gotowa zatrząść światem szołbizu. Za namową jej fellow drag queens, które sa dla niej #inspirational, Fanya wants to take the fierceness to the next level! Jej dwa ładunki atomowe pozwolą jej utrzymać równowagę i koncentracje na dojściu do climaxu konkursu! Get ready for her ‘cause she’s cumming (and coming)! 100px|center Tyra wspomniałam coś wcześniej, że chcemy modelkę, a nie burdel mamę. Przepraszam bardzo, ale wyglądasz, jakbyś miała w dupie kulki analne. Moja twarz wygląda o wiele lepiej od Twojej, a jesteś ode mnie młodsza. 100px|center Wyglądasz jak jakaś przestrarzała camgirl, a nie jak modelka. To nie jest konkurs w domu starców, tylko konkurs na światowym poziomie, dziwię się, że cię tu w ogóle ochrona wpuściła. Do widzenia! 100px|center Chyba tym razem muszę się zgodzić z pozostałymi jurorami. Wszystkiego jest za dużo, ale na pewno osobowości Ci nie brakuje. #11 Gisele Titchen 300px Pochodząca z małego górniczego miasta w Kalifornii, Gisele od dziecka wiedziała, że o swoje dobra natury trzeba dbać. Dorastała, pracując part-time wydobywając minerały. Podczas jej międzynarodowego placementu w kopalni soli w Wieliczce, nawciągała się potasu i od tego czasu ubzdurała sobie, że zostanie modeleczką. Jej zeszłoroczne wygranie tytuły Jaskiniowej Miss Kalifornii utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że ma ogromną szansę na sukces. Podbiła juz podziemny, tak zwany ‚bottom,’ świat modelingu. Teraz czas podbić jego top! 100px|center Wyglądasz lepiej od swojej poprzedniczki, ale nie wiem czy masz w sobie to coś. 100px|center Wreszcie ktoś kto wygląda, jak kobieta a nie mężczyzna. Oczywiście bez obrazy. Twoja historia mnie urzekła. Tak jakbyś ją wymyśliła 10 minut przed wejściem na panel. Ratuje Cię wygląd i chciałabym Cię zobaczyć w finałowej 13. 100px|center Ja jestem jak najbardziej za. Co prawda przeraża mnie twoja przeszłość, ale mam wrażenie, że wniesiesz do programu coś, czego nam potrzeba. Dodatkowo masz bardzo ciekawą urodę! Ciąg dalszy castingów nastąpi... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach